Same Mistakes
by Gabbergirl11
Summary: Monica likes Chandler, does he like her back? Follow their relationship, through out the story. Pre-Mondler. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

My first Mondler fanfiction, remember R&R, pleasee. Love you all;* Pre-Mondler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;

Chandler run's into Monica's apartment, the whole gang sitting on the couch other then Monica who was putting away dished. "Guess who got a date?!"

"Who?" Joey asked.

"Wow, it was me!" Chandler shouted jumping up and down. Monica dropped a plate, she was shocked. Rachel looked over at Monica, Rach remembered how Monica had a huge crush on Chandler but wouldn't tell him.

"I'll help you clean that up." Rach ran over helping picking up the pieces of shattered plate.

"You okay?" Rach whispered to Monica throwing away the plate.

"Just peachy." She whispered back.

"Ermm, I'm going to my room, my head really hurts." Monica ran to her room, trying to hid the tears.

"She okay?" Chandler questioned Rachel.

"Yeah, just a head ache." Rach tried hiding the fact she was lying, she never was a good liar.

Chandler walked into Monica's bedroom to find Monica crying, "Mon, what's wrong?" Chandler walks over to Monica, she was laying face down in the pillow.

"NOTHING!" Monica screaming into the pillow.

"Monica, look at me." Chandler tried turning her over.

"NO!" Monica put as much body pressure on her bed as she could.

"Mon, come on." Chandler pushed her on her back slightly. He looked to her blue eyes that were blood shot from her tears. She looked into his blue eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes, and his nose and his mouth, his hair and everything on him. Monica sat up, cuddling her legs. Chandler stood up.

"Come here, stand up." Chandler put out his hand to help her. She accepted his hand and stood up. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her hair, she melted into him. He pulled out of the hug, looking into her eyes, they were still blood shot, he brushed the hairs out her face. He brushed his nose to her's leaving a little gap between their lips. They stood there like that for a minute, Chandler's hot breathe on Monica's lips, Chandler finally sealed the gap with a kiss. Monica's whole body woke up when his lip met hers. She kissed back with a little more force, Chandler sweep her off her feet, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands moved around his clean shaved face, she could find the right place to put them. Chandler placed her on the bed, she parted her lips, Chandler laying on top on Monica's body, moved his hands up and down her sides. His tongue met her's, he explored her mouth over and over again. Monica moaned slightly. Chandler pulled away. Monica looked at him breathless.

"Wow." They said simultaneously.

"We shouldn't tell anyone. Okay?" Chandler wanted to save their friendship.

"Yeah," Monica wanted more then friendship but she stuck with that for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, love you guys. ;*

Btw, I don't own Friends, sadly.

The next day Monica walked out her bedroom after a hard of day of work. She need a shower and to relax, a chef quit and two waitresses called in sick. She walked into the tiny bathroom inside her purple apartment. She turned on the water and then took off her tank top then her black pants her, she stepped into the steaming shower, it washed away her stress. She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her damp, tiny body. She walked into her room and got changed, she walked back out her jet black hair wet on her shoulder. She wore a green and white low cut shirt with a green number 17 on it with purple sweats. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Chandler busted in the door, once again. "Hey Mon..." He stopped starring at her exposed cleavage.

"Chandler, stop you have a date tonight!" Monica pulled up her shirt, trying to cover it.

"Sorry, sorry." Chandler said shaking his head, he thought of him rolling around on top of Monica last night. He wouldn't forget kissing her, even thought he said he would. Monica looked at him in wonder what was he thinking about?

"Penny for your thought?" Monica giggled a little.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chandler sighed..

"If you say so, so are you ready for that big date tonight?" Monica looked down.

"Yeah. What are you doing tonight?" Chandler walked closer to Monica.

"I'm gunna sit around eating popcorn and watch Scream." Monica smiled.

"I love that movie, you look kinda like Gale. OMG! You're a Courteney Cox look alike!" Chandler took out his phone and take photos of her.

"Now, I'm gunna sell these on ebay." Chandler smiled putting away his phone.

"Good luck with that." Monica giggled taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

Chandler's phone rang and he held up his finger to Monica motioning her one minute, and walked outside. Chandler walked back in a minute later, and took off his tie.

"Why'd you take that off and what's wrong?" Chandler placed his tie on the counter.

"She canceled." Chandler seemed so upset and sat near Monica.

"I'm sorry, wanna watch Scream with me?" Monica wrapped her blanket around Chandler and her, and offered some popcorn. Chandler fell asleep cuddling up to Monica.

~.~

Monica woke up and saw the ending credits for the movie, she looked at Chandler who had his arms wrapped around her torso, she noticed him cupping her boob. As Monica tried shifting Chandler woke up.

"Sorry." Chandler noticed his hand and moved it.

"It's okay, don't get grabby again little man." Monica started to laugh.

"I'll try but what if the tickle monster comes? Chandler said starting to tickle Monica.

"No! Stop!" Monica squirmed under him. Chandler contunied tickling her, until she slipped off the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table.

"OMG, Monica are you okay?" Chandler near her rubbing her head.

"Who's Monica?" Monica looked at Chandler.

"OMG, no!" Chandler teared up.

"Gotcha! " Moncia laughed, rubbing her head.

Chandler jaw dropped, "You bitch!"

Monica made a pouting face.

"I kid, I kid." Chandler laughed helping Monica up.

Monica started to fake cry, Chandler giggled and walked over and tickled her sides.

"Chandler no!" She cried.

"No one can save you from the the tickle monster!" Chandler laughed devilish. Monica screamed and laughed. Chandler finally stopped and Monica tried catching her breath. She gave Chandler the evil eye. It only made him laugh.

"Don't give me that look little missy!" Chandler smiled.

"I'll give you what ever look I want!" Monica snapped back.

"Oh really?" Chandler walked closer.

"Yes really."

Chandler put his hands on Monica's hips and she looked into his blue eyes.

Don't forget to read and review, thanks (:


	3. Chapter 3

Thank's for the reviews, guys. You guy's really are my world, love you all. (: Okay, not friend's related but you should look up the song Paris (Oh la la la) by Grace Potter, it's amazing. I love it so much it's been stuck in my head all day.

Chandler bent his head down, he brushed his lips against Monica's soft pink lips. Adrenaline shot through him like a firework. Neither of them wanted it to stop, but Richard busted through the door, causing them to break apart.

"Get off of her!" Richard yelled drunkenly. Richard stormed over to where Monica and Chandler were standing. Richard grabbed Chandler by the shirt collar and held up his fist like he was going to hit him.

"Richard, stop! You're drunk!" Monica tried to get Richard off of Chandler. Richard let go off Chandler and grabbed Monica.

"Ouch, Richard, you're hurting me. Let go." Monica struggled in Richards tight grip.

"You're mine, remember?" Richard tightened his grip on Monica's arms.

"You broke up with me!" Monica yelled in Richard's face. Chandler tried getting Richard off her Monica, but Richard, drove his elbow back into Chandler's face knocking him out.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled trying to help.

"You're not going anywhere little missy!" Richard kissed Monica rough and drunkenly. Monica pulled back. Richard slapped her, causing her to fall. Richard ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Monica sat up after making sure he was gone.

"Chandler, Chandler, Chandler sweetie." Monica shook him violently. Monica looked around the room and finally took off Chandler's shoe putting in front of his face, he smelt it and woke up.

"Oh goodness, what's that smell." Chandler sat up.

"Your shoe." Monica giggled.

"Oh my." Chandler felt the blood coming out of his nose, trying to wipe it away.

"Come here." Monica held out her hand, helping him up. Monica led him to the bathroom, he sat on the toilet and Monica tilted his head back, and handed him some tissues.

"Thank you Monica." Chandler smiled.

"Is it broken?" Monica touched his nose lightly.

"I don't think so." Chandler smiled, throwing away the bloody tissues. Chandler lightly touched the bruise on Monica's cheek. He kissed is softly, then he kissed closer to her mouth, then he kissed her lips softly. Monica's lip's kissed him back slowly and gently. Monica's lips begged for his. She picked up the pace, pulling their body's closer together, and hoped up on the bathroom counter as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and took a breathe every couple of seconds. Monica kissed his neck, sucking on the skin.

"Monica, you're amazing." Chandler let out a moan.

"Shhh, no talking." Monica kissed his mouth again.

Chandler carried her to the room and they made love over and over again.

"Wow, you're amazing." Chandler kissed Monica's tiny nose.

"So were you." Monica snuggled close to Chandler's warm body. Chandler wrapped his arm around her and kissed her dark brown curls.

Monica sat up, "Hey, what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Chandler kissed her forehead.

"Well, I kinda have a crush on you." Monica mumbled under her breathe.

"I have have a crush on you too." Chandler smiled and kissed Monica powerfully. When the kiss broke Monica stood up, and got dressed. Chandler pulled on his gray Calvin Klein underwear, Chandler walked over to Monica and kissed her bare cold shoulder.

"You're beautiful." Chandler ran his hands up and down her arm's giving her cold chills. Monica blushed.

"Thank you." Monica kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Anytime." Chandler returned a kiss.

"So do we tell people about us, actually what is us? " Monica finished pulling on the rest of her clothes.

"Us, is two people who like each other a lot, but suck at relationships, so they're keeping a secret." Chandler kissed her nose.

"Sound's good, hey how's your nose?" Monica kissed his nose.

"Good, how's the cheek?" Chandler kissed her cheek.

"It hurts to touch, is it that noticeable?" Monica looked at her black and blue cheek in the mirror.

"Kinda, could you cover it with make-up?" Chandler wrapped his hand's around her waist.

"I'll try, should we tell the cops?" Monica seemed shaky.

"Let's see what the gang thinks." Chandler kissed her forehead.

**See that review button, yeah? Click it and leave your thoughts. **


End file.
